fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Final Gift of Peace
Previous Chapter - Pain of Loss The Curse Of Not Knowing After being swept away from many of the others, Fiona now stood in what looked like a large storage room that had been emptied of supplies do to the recant war with Nature Hunter. She found herself somewhat liking the quiet, however she was unable to relax because of what was going on next to her. Even since she had pulled her away from the others and found them somewhere private, Jaina had been tapping her peg leg on the floor while leaning on the wall opposite the door. Her pace had increased more and more as time went on, apparently growing impatient. Fiona had considered starting a conversation, but found the idea of talking with her now somewhat unnerving. It was like standing in a room with a bomb, fearing that any action would set her off. Just as she had worked up the courage to say something, the door creaked open and Konoha strolled in with Kat following a bit later. A vein popped in Jaina's forehead as she smiled at Konoha, pushing off the wall towards him. "Hey there Ogre. You didn't forget about me did ya'?" "Much as I tried to, it beats the punishment I would've gotten from you..." He said shuddering before turning over to Kat, "Alright you two, it's time to clear the air on this situation, we both have been in your positions before." Konoha said as the sisters looked at the two older people in the room. "Hold up Ogre, first thing's first." Jaina interrupted, pushing Konoha aside and holding out her hand. "Kat, give me the book." Kat backed away a little, beginning to feel cornered. "I'm not asking again..." Jaina took another step forwards. "Cough it up runt." "No." Kat responded flatly. "I'm throwing this damn thing in the ocean on the way back home. Until then nobody's getting hold of it. Not even you Jaina..." She moved the book just under her chin, still backing away from everyone. "It's the only way to be sure nobody else get's caught up in one of mom's stupid traps again." "The hell it is." Jaina replied impatiently, rubbing her forehead over her eye patch. "What? I got to fight ya' for it? Is that what you want?" She rested her hand on her hip and grinned at Kat. "Because even without half my limbs, I'd be willin' to bet I could still kick your scrawny butt." "Ms. Jaina, maybe it'd be better if I..." Fiona was about to say, but was stopped by Konoha, who shook his head. He knew that the only way someone like Kat would ever listen to reason was that it be used by force, something she had to witness to understand what was going on with her sister. Shadows began pealing off the floor around Kat while she hunched over the book. "I don't want to fight you Jaina. Just let me do this..." "Well to bad runt." Electricity began to ark from Jaina's body, and Konoha pulled Fiona away from the both of them. "Because I'm getting sick of watching you mope around." Lightning jumped from Jaina's outstretched hand, carving through the floor at Kat's feet. Kat thought about striking back, but one look at Fiona took the fight right out of her. She spun on her heel for the door just in time to see Raven enter behind her, blocking the way out. She tried to fade away with her Shadow Magic but the book was knocked from her hands by a sudden burst of Raven's flames. Still knee deep into her own shadow, Kat watched the book slide over to Fiona, who kicked it in Jaina's direction just as Kat remerged. "No, don't!" Kat cried as Jaina stopped the book with her peg leg and bent down to it. Kat jumped at Fiona, shielding her from whatever was coming as Jaina flicked the cover of the book open. Kat snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen as both she dragged Fiona to the floor. She waited for something, anything, to happen; sure that any minuet something would tare through them all. She heard a page flip, then another, and another. She heard something hit the ground next to her head and immediately tightened her grip around Fiona, thinking this was it. Kat waited for a moment, until she finally had the courage to open her eyes again. She looked back to see Raven's foot only a few inches away, his burning eyes staring down at both she and Fiona. There was no grin on his face for the first time she could remember, just what she could only assume was his version of pity. "All this because of some moldy old book? Wow..." "It would seem that you were wrong Kat, it turned to be nothing more than a book" Konoha said as Fiona managed to get herself out of her sisters grip, going towards Jaina as she took the book from her hand, looking through some of the pages to see what was so special about it. Kat slowly rolled over to watch Fiona flip through the pages, growing tense with each new turn of a page. "No way..." Fiona was about half way through the book by now, and Kat rolled over to lie on her stomach. "There has to be something... There has to." Jaina took the book back just as Fiona reached the last page, dangling it in front of Kat's face by the cover. "Afraid not runt. You got all worked up over nothing." She suddenly snapped the book closed, sending a small cloud of dust into Kat's face. "Still not convinced? Here..." Jaina stood up and handed the book to Raven "Torch it, as you would say." Raven glanced at the book, then Kat, then back at Jaina. "Uh... You sure about this?" "You pick now of all times to question weather to light something on fire?" Jaina snapped, another vain popping in her forehead. "Are ya' freakin' kidding me!?" Everyone backed away a little, fearing another outburst. "Light it up pyro!" "No, don't do that!" Fiona said quickly grabbing it as she looked at Jaina, who showed anger as she was defied yet again. "I don't understand why she did it, but Sabriel kept this book for a reason. We can't just burn it, we already proved it's not dangerous." She said looking back to Kat as she stepped forward towards her. "It might not be..." Kat rolled up to sit against the wall, unable to believe what she was seeing. "But she still did something to you Fiona. I don't know what it was, but it can't have been good." Jaina took a deep breath to calm herself, then leaned back against the wall again. "Look runt, I looked over the doctors notes. The shrimp's as healthy as ever. You're all battered and bruised, but the only thing different now is that her Lacrima's toast." "Sis, what she did to me was something she never did to me in the entire time I was born: help me... She gave me my life back, no more pain, no more... I don't know why, but she showed kindness..." Fiona said looking towards her sister as she walked towards her, holding the book before getting to her knees and attempting to get Kat to see her. "Just like that?" Kat asked, pushing herself against the wall behind her. "Just in that one second, she felt bad for us? Do you really think that Fiona?" Many of the others sighed, but Jaina was the only one to speak. "You know what runt? Maybe your right; maybe in the end, she didn't change." The others slowly looked up at her, though Jaina didn't miss a beat. "People can weird things when they don't have time to think, right? Maybe the pressure of being attacked got to her. Maybe losing an arm to Leo and Raven's combo attack gave her the ultimate head rush. Maybe the nine inch blade sticking into her stomach sent her into shock or something. Or maybe she legitimately felt bad about everything she had done..." Jaina stepped up and cupped Kat's jaw in her hand, leaning down to her level. "But it doesn't anymore, she's dead. We'll never really know what her intentions where now." Kat went wide eyed for a moment as Jaina released her grip and stood back up. "But how you chose to remember it.. That's probably going to affect you for the rest of your life, runt." Kat shuffled along the wall away from the others, slowly getting up to her feet and supporting herself on the wall. "I-I need to do something." Kat made for the door, pushing past Raven on the way and disappearing a moment later. "Sorry, I got to go..." Fiona looked back at Jaina, glaring before she ran after Kat, hoping that she would catch up to her before she would try anything stupid as Konoha stood next to Jaina, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Those two will really be something else in the future." He said looking at her. "Yeah, well I'm to pissed off to care right now." Jaina huffed, shaking his hand off her shoulder and placing her hand on her hip. "Life's way too short to act all paranoid and spiteful like that." The stump of Jaina's shoulder suddenly began to ach, and she softened her expression a little. "Just look at what happened between me and Isa. We get into some stupid fight and the first thing she hears about me in two years is that I lost half my limbs..." She began rubbing her shoulder, thinking back on the event. After watching Fiona disappear down the hallway, Raven looked back at Jaina with his usual evil smile. "What's the mater boss lady? Starting to feel regret's in your-." "If you say old age I swear to god you'll be swimming home." Jaina interrupted, returning to her annoyed tone almost immediately. She grabbed Konoha by the arm and pushed past Raven on her way out the door. "Come on Ogre, I need a back rub." "Fine, might as well help you out." Konoha said as he followed Jaina all the way to her room. Raven chuckled a little, stopping when his stomach began to hurt, and left as well. Heading out to meet up with the rest of his team. Beyond the Grave Kat ran through the guild, pushing her way past just about everyone she came across. Fatigue set in fairly quickly and her many wounds began to ach, but she kept her pace as she descended through the guild. Fiona kept up with her, book in hand, trying to make sure that she didn't lose sight of her, following her around most of the hallways of the guild, wondering where it was Kat was leading her to. If Kat was aware of Fiona following her, she didn't show it. Even as they sailed down another flight of stairs into the medical ward. Kat stopped abruptly to look for the the head doctor, while Fiona stayed back out of the way. She spotted him and his assistant Tori, apparently having returned with Jaina, providing medical care to a number of civilians and rushed to his side. "Where's mom?" Kolter looked up, apparently taken by surprise by Kat's sudden appearance. "Where's who?" He thought for a moment, piecing everything together in his head, then raised a hand to point at a set of stairs leading down another level. "We had to move her to make room for the injured. Why?" Kat turned away without answering, causing Kolter to become concerned about her intentions. "Hey, what are you doing?" His numerous patients stopped him from following after them, however he gritted his teeth as he watched the two women disappear from sight. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble for this." ---- There wasn't much to the lower level, just tiles covering the floor, walls, and ceiling, and a massive door across from the staircase. Large back letters along the wall spelled out 'MORGUE', and the sisters could feel a slight chill emanating from behind the door. "What is this suppose to prove Kat? She's gone, what else do you need to see from this..." Fiona said with a worried tone in her voice, never seeing her sister like this before. Kat ignored her and pulled on the large doors handle. It was slow to move at first, but it soon creaked opened and a wave of frigid air washed over the sisters. Kat stepped inside the dimly lit room, looking over the numerous smaller doors that lined the walls. They all looked exactly the same save for a single number plate, however Kat felt herself being drawn to one in particular. It was something she couldn't quite explain, but she soon forgot about her feeling when she drew the door opened and a shelf slid out with the body of Sabriel Gulwick resting on top. "Okay Kat, why are you doing this? Are you so filled with hatred and hurt that you're going to hit an already dead body? Examine her and see if she left any traps? Look at yourself! You're beginning to turn into the very thing you hated in Mom!" Fiona said in her own shock as she realized what she had just said. "What? No!" Kat said in disbelief. "How could you think that? I'm nothing like her!" "I don't know who you are Kat! For the past few days, all you've been doing is rejecting everyone, thinking we're all under some kind of spell, all because you refuse to accept that for once in her life, she tried to make amends... I trusted you with my entire future Kat. Why don't you trust me when I say she cured me?" Fiona told her as tears began to go down her face, clutching the book tightly. "That's because she..." Kat trailed off, realising she was yelling, and glancing back at their pale mother's face. She calmed slightly, but was still unable to look Fiona in the eye. "Because she's never tried to help anyone before." Kat clenched her fists, flipping between sadness and anger with each passing second. "How was I suppose to react? I thought you were going to die sis... I thought she killed you like she killed dad, just like she would have killed June if Rift and the others hadn't helped her out." Still thinking too fast to process, Kat realized she was yelling again and lowered her voice. "And I killed her because she was coming after you..." "Sis... I saw you... you didn't kill her on purpose..." Fiona said with a hushed tone, "If anything, it was an accident". "It doesn't matter if I meant it, I still did it." Kat fell back against the metal door next to Sabriel's corps, only now noticed the numerous wounds covering her body. "I didn't think she was done fore after I stabbed her, and I thought she had attacked you." Kat felt her face grow flush and her eyes become watery, trying to remember her exact state of mind at the time. "Then there was that book, and escaping with the others, and finding out you where ok, and Jaina yelling, and..." Kat stopped, finally coming to one overpowering realisation. "And she tried to help you." She smiled weakly, letting a few tears run down her face. "I killed her, and she helped you." Fiona walked towards her, leaning against the door with her, "I... I don't know what was going through her mind, but I think maybe the real answers, are in here..." She said showing Kat the book. Kat watched the pages of the book flutter with the movement of the frigid air in the room, remembering having it red to her several times in her early years. A small scrap of paper flew out from between the pages by the time they had reached half way through the book, catching itself between Sabriel's lifeless fingers. Kat took it before it could be blown away again, but gasped and dropped the book the instant she looked at it. "No way..." She slid down the wall to the hard tile floor, clasping her hand over her mouth as more tears ran down her face. "This can't be..." Fiona looked over to see what Kat had in her hand, and was shocked by what she saw, in the picture was a baby Kat being cradled by Sabriel as she smiled lovingly to her young daughter as she was kissing her on the forehead. Fiona looked Kat who was dropping tears down her face as she went to hug her. "In the end... she had a heart. Underneath all the chaos and destruction, she still had some form of heart". Kat wiped her nose on one of the bandages on her arm, then rested her head against Fiona's shoulder. "Yeah... Yeah I guess she did..." Kat smiled, for the first time in what felt like forever, and passed the picture to Fiona. She smiled as well, happy to see Kat starting to come back to her old self, and leaned in closer. The two sisters continued to sit in the frigid morgue for hours, all with the realisation that the nightmare was finally over. Every emotion they had bottled up over the last week spilled forth in a flow of tears. ---- Days passed, and the cleanup of Utopia had hastened exponentially. resources that had once been used to safeguard the city where now reallocated to rebuilding it. Many of the Blazing Soul mages where also lending their aid, ether by repairing structures or helping to heal the injured. The two guide masters, Davin andJayapura, where sharing a drink together within the guild, accompanied by Davins's two kids Leo and Shelly. "We really messed this one up..." Davin murmured, taking a slow sip from his cup. "Anyone but those two would have been fine. How could we let this happen Jay? How could we let her own daughters kill her?" "It was never you old friend, all you ever did was help, if anyone is to blame for this travesty it's me. I had believed somewhere along the line Sabriel might see the error of her ways, and resign herself willingly, but it was my blunder that caused this." Jayapura said taking a long swig of his drink in frustration as he poured another. "I-I'm partly to blame too..." Leo stepped forwards, pulling himself away from Shelly's hold. "I tried to get her to surrender, but she wouldn't listen. Then I fought her, me and Raven, nether of us could get her to back down. Then Kat showed up and... Well..." He glanced back at Shelly, who smiled weakly at him. "You know the rest." "It's not your fault." Davin assured, spinning around on his chair and placing his massive hands on his son's shoulders. "From what Terra told me you where incredible. Fighting off a number of her hunters, her personal familiar, and Sabriel herself." Davin couldn't help but feel a slight amount of pride for Leo, despite the grim nature of the conversation. "Yoshi... Your mother, would be so proud of you." "He's right, all of you fought proudly and greatly, it was my carless actions that resulted in this..." Jaya said with a sad tone as he drank another glass. "Do you think Groz had a point all those years ago?" Davin asked as Leo whent to sit back down next to Shelly. "You think we're gettin' too soft in our old age Jay?" "Maybe, it isn't as simple as "beat up everyone" like before, we're the ones who decide when the limit is... Even if others get hurt in the process..." He said grabbing the bottle before chugging it. "Alright, alright. That's enough of that." Davin took the bottle away from Jayapura, remembering his terrible tolerance for alcohol. Though it didn't really do much good, as the bottle had been all but finished by the time he had done so. "You still have people to lead. And you can't do that passed out drunk." "It's funny, I was the one always thinking that I would be better than most, but now look at me, my whole city is wrecked and most of my guildmates are hurt..." He said sighing before getting up. "And even so, I'll still move forward, like you said Davin, I have people to lead" He said walking from the table, going towards the outside. Davin sighed again, finishing his drink and getting up abruptly to catch the door before it fully closed.. "Guess I got to follow him them." He looked back at Leo and Shelly one last time before leaving. "Do you two mind running around and finding the others?" "Sure Dad." They said in unison, following him out the door. Homecoming Outside of the Guild Hall, most people of the guild, including some of the citizens there, were still in the process of cleaning up, each one adding their own hands to help in the rebuilding process, all working hard to make sure that the things they would do would be ready for the Guild Master's magic to help fix the damage done to their homes. Next to one of the many fallen buildings, Zumma used his Gravity Magic to clear the debris away so that Rift could set a frame of a new building with his Iron-Make Magic. Raven's team, now consisting of just himself, Waylind, and Terra, worked to clear away ruble in a different area, leaving Clair to sit along with her sister Bell. Just as they where about to begin clearing another structure, Peltin and June stepped around a corner to address them. "Hey their metal head." Peltin called. "How things been?" "Work's good." Rift said, taking a minuet to catch his breath. "Would be faster if the princess got off her behind to lend a hand!" He called sarcastically over his shoulder. Clair to turn up her nose and looked away, causing some of the people nearby laughed while Rift turned back to Peltin and June. "How are things on your guys end?" "We're just about finished, but Leo said the Chief wanted us all to gather together, so get everyone and let's get going." June said to them as she walked away from them with the others beginning to spread the word. Before long all the mages working on the city had gathered in front of Phantom Breaker's main entrance amongst a massive crowd of civilians. Nobody knew what was going on, or the reason as to why they had been called away from work, but soon the two guild masters appeared through the door. Davin took a seat on the ground against one of the opened doors, while Jayapura stood before the crowd. Jayapura sighed as he looked at the people in front of him. "Today marks the final end war with our enemy, Nature Hunters, but it didn't come without sacrifice. It made me realize that the destruction of our home was my fault, I had been weak from the beginning, and if I had been a better leader, then this wouldn't have happened" He said with a deep sigh as the others looked at him with confusion. "I know the actions caused today is my responsibility, and if the issue is brought up that one needs to be held accountable. I just want to let you know, I am proud of every single one of you" He said with a deep breath as he looked to see the others response. "Well, guess it's all over." Raven said with a sigh. "Too bad, the constant fighting was starting to grow on me." Zumma smacked the back of his head, making both he and Clair glair at him again. "Really know how to ruin a moment, don't ya pyro?" Some of the others laughed, though Zumma looked back at their guild master resting next to Jayapura. "Guess we aren't needed 'round here. 'Bout time we head home." "Thank you all for everything, I hope that someday, we of the Phantom Breakers can return this favor" Jayapura said with a smile before shaking Davin's hand. "Think nothing of it old friend." He said, returning his smile as the crowd began to cheer. "Though if you guys don't mind, we should be getting home..." He looked out over the crowd again, spotting the mages of Blazing Soul standing in a group. "Many of us have family and friends to get back to." "Though I do have a question, what are going to do about Fiona and Kat? I'm guessing at this point they don't want to leave Sabriel here" June said looking up at the guild master. Everyone suddenly heard a sneeze behind them and turned around to see Kat and FIona walking up behind them, Kat in the process of wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "Sorry, must have caught something." She half grinned at them, but stopped when she noticed several looks of surprise. "What? Is there something on my face?" "Kat... Are you ok...?" June asked with a shocked look on her face as they saw the depressed Kat now back to her normal self, instead of the depressed self that they had to put up with for the past few days. "Because, you know, you where abrade of a book this morning." Raven quipped, earning himself another smack to the head. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She responded, ignoring Raven and knowing full well what June was talking about. "I think I caught something though. I need to start packing a blanket for long trips." She grinned her usual grin at them all, something they hadn't seen in far too long. "Seriously guys I'm fine. Trust me." "The both of us are, in fact, I think this whole thing has really shown me quite a bit.." Fiona said looking over to them as they all smiled, glad to see their two guildmates happy. The crowd began to disperse, ether returning to work or to their homes, leaving the mages standing in the center of the street. "Well, guess our job is done then." Zumma piped up, braking the silence. "Guess it's about time to head on home, don't you think?" "Yeah, though..." June said looking over to Jayapura, "What will happen to Sabriel's body?" She wondered as many were surprised at the question June asked. "Even if she was our enemy, no one deserves toi be just tossed aside like garbage. I will personally make sure she gets a grave. It's not a popular opinion, but we respect the dead no matter what the path they chose." He said with looking over to June. "We uh... We sort of took care of that already." Kat said, surprising many of the others. "We figured nobody would show up for her, after all she had done." Davin sighed a little, putting an arm around both Leo and Shelly as Kat explained. "We buried her out in the wilderness; just some unmarked grave near a big tree." "Alright... Well then, it's time to go" June said to the guild master as they made their way towards their boat with their bags. "Sorry for sort of jumping the gun on you guys..." Kat slumped her shoulders, thinking she would be in trouble. "It was something we had to do, you know? Just thought it would be better for us to do it in private is all..." "Don't start that again!" Jaina punched Kat in the center of her back, causing her to stumble slightly. "We just got you un-depressed, so don't start with the self pity thing now." Jaina pushed past Kat and roughly wrapped her arm around Fiona's neck next. "That goes double for you shrimp. You got no more excuses, so live happy." Fiona was slightly in a vice-grip as she attempted to break free, but in her own mind, she felt truly happy for the first time in her life, and felt like the world was in front of her just waiting to be seized as they made it towards their boat, loading up all the luggage there. "Do you think we'll come back to visit her soon Kat...?" Fiona said looking over to her sister with hopeful eyes. "Not a chance." She said flatly, though Fiona quickly made notice of her usual goofy grin. "Have you seen how much it costs for a boat ride here? I'm not made of money." Some of the others laughed, and Kat's arm replaced Jaina's around Fiona's shoulders. "I could own my own place for the money we've spent traveling here." "Who says you'll be paying it? Don't forget I'm a mage too." Fiona replied with a grin, playfully elbowing her older sister as the two of them laughed while walking onto the boat. A smile grew on Davin's face as his guild mates said their goodbyes to Genoshia and boarded the boat for home. Just as the last of them finished boarding, he turned to Jayapura and offered a handshake. "Guess we're ready to go Jay. Hope next time we get together isn't quite for something so grim." "May our paths cross again Davin, till then, take care of your guild" Jayapura said smiling as the boat started up, going forward out towards sea as it slowly showed to disappear from sight, making Jayapura sigh as he went back to his guild to continue the effort to rebuild. ---- The boat ride home seemed to last much shorter than the one they had left on. Many of the guild mates swapped stories of their encounters at Nature Hunter, or bragged about their accomplishments to the others. Their ship made port late in the evening, the sun disappearing behind the mountains, casting long shadows on the town. As the workers prepped the ship for another voyage, Davin walked out in front of the group and clapped his hands together. "Alright, good work everyone. You've all made me proud as a guild master." "Yeah yeah, we all do good." Raven interrupted, already walking away from the others on his way home. "Guess that means we're done for the day, right?" Many of the others sighed at him, though Davin simply chuckled. "Yes Raven, we're done for the day." He looked back at the others as the pyro disappeared down the street, many people still leering at him. "I'll be heading back to the guild for a bit, but you should all gat some well earned rest." "Think I'll head back with you boss." Peltin stepped forwards, pushing Leo and Shelly ahead of him. "Carra's probably goin' to want to know we all came back from this. And little lion's got some braking to do." Leo was about to say something, but Peltin silenced him before he could get the words out. "You survived a fight with a dark guild master, not to mention worked with the pyro. Don't mater what you say, I'm buying you a drink kid." As the four of them walked away, Zumma patted Kat and Fiona on the shoulders as he to set off. "Later guys." "I better get going to, I need to go over some stuff for the guild that I put off to go on this expedition with you guys" June said grabbing Rift's hand, "And you'll be helping me". "Apparently I'll be helping her." Rift said with a laugh, following after June and the guild master's family. "We shall depart as well." Terra announced, snaking her bandage free arm around Waylind's. "You two performed excellently. Master Kat, companion Fiona, you should both be proud." Waylind tipped his hat to the sisters, then the was led off into the city by Terra. Watching the others depart one by one, Clair quickly looked down the street Raven had taken, then back at Bell sitting on a bench next to her. Seemingly becoming flustered about something, she crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Well, I shall be leaving as well. I require rest. Come along Bell." Bell hopped to her feet without a word and the two of them where out of sight a moment later. "Bye guys! See you all Tomorrow" Fiona said with a smile on her face as she turned towards Kat and Jaina. "Don't think you'll get me off your back that easy." Jaina spat, pointing at the both of them with her one arm. "I'm dropping by first thing tomorrow, and if I even think ether of you are depressed..." She looked at Kat. "Kat, you'll have cleanup duty in the guild's attic..." She shifted her gaze to Fiona. "And shrimp, you'll have to clean every inch of that library up at the guild. You'll be so sick of Isa's snoring you'll never complain about Kat again." Kat blushed slightly, but didn't say anything as Jaina leaned closer to the both of them. Both sisters looked at her with comedic fear in their eyes as they nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be happy as can be..." Fiona said shaking as Jaina glared closer at her even more. "Happy as can be..." Kat repeated, knowing Jaina had every intention to follow through on her threats. "Promise." Jaina continued to watch them, her single eye seemingly looking straight through them. The two sisters took a step back but Jaina smiled innocently, as if she hadn't just threatened them. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow." She abruptly spun on the spot and began walking off, the thud of her peg leg echoing against the stone of the road echoing over the strangely silent city. "She never disapponts to scare people does she?" Fiona said sweatdropping before looking over to her sister who had the same reaction. "Never mind her." Kat said nervously, once she was sure Jaina was o+ut of earshot. "Let's just get home already. After all this, I'm dyeing to just sleep in my own bed right now." "That is something I was hoping one of us would say" Fiona said yawning loudly as she rubbed her eyes, tired from all the excitement and action they both endured. The walk through town seemed to last longer than ether of them remembered, leaving the sisters with some time to reflect in silence. This carried on even after they finally reached their apartment, up until Kat flopped down on the couch of their living room. Ahh, I missed my couch." She stretched out, arcing her back to work out the tension built up over their time in Genoshia. "I not leaving for a week." "Since your big butt is hogging all the couch, guess I'm stuck with the beds" Fiona said yawning loudly as she went to grab something to eat before going to bed. "You know what? I'm not even going to be mad." Kat said, rolling into the backrest of her couch. "Oh yeah!" Kat jumped up and ran to the bedroom, stopping Fiona from entering and shutting the door in her face. "Give me a second." "You better not be doing anything to my side of the room!" Fiona yelled as she bit into her sandwich, moaning happily as if it was the best sandwich she had in her entire life. "Don't be a brat, I'm almost done!" Kat called through the door. Sevral shuffling sounds later, Kat remerged again and held something out to Fiona. "Here ya' go sis. Figure you'd have wanted it more than I would." Fiona looked at the picture frame and saw that it was the one that Kat found from their mother's book, "Naw, we should share it, after all, it's you she was holding and loving. Deep down, I'm glad she was alive, otherwise I wouldn't have met my older sister" she said finishing her sandwich and hugged her sister before taking the photo and putting it in the middle set of draws that they had as she didn't bother to take off her clothes and simply fell to her bed. "Well, if that's the case..." Kat grabbed the picture and left the room. From her bed, Fiona could see Kat hang the picture on a wall next to several others. She walked back towards the bedroom but stopped in the doorway when she noticed Fiona staring at her with confusion. "What?" She asked, dropping onto her bed like a stone. "I may have gotten over her death, but I still don't want to wake up to her face every morning." Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled up her covers, while Kat pulled her bandana from her hair. "See you later sis. Don't forget Jaina's coming over tomorrow." Both sisters shuttered slightly at what she would do, but they soon forgot all about it and drifted into a deep sleep. Not even Kat's snoring could wake them, fealing safe in their own beds. Knowing that the nightmare that had hung over them for most of their lives had finally ended. END Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters Category:Chapter Category:Roleplay